


The Sisters of Dark and Light

by Redroseheart7703



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroseheart7703/pseuds/Redroseheart7703
Summary: Visited by a strange man in a black coat, two regular sisters Delilah and Melody are in for an adventure of a lifetime.





	1. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking in the woods, two girls Melody and Delilah encounter a stranger.

Delilah's heart was fluttering. She could feel the wind ruffling through her hair as she fell in the darkness. She looked around in her dazed mind, seeing a dark, rough sea below her. Her eyes widened, and she squealed as she hit the water. But she didn't drown. She slowly opened her eyes, lifting herself up. A bright pillar soon revealed itself, forcing herself to squint and adjust to the light. She stepped back, trying to take in everything around her. Everything felt cold, isolated. She was alone, in a dark space. She shivered, wincing a bit. _Where's Melody?_ _Where am I, anyway?_

_You're in your heart._

"Wh-Who's that?" Delilah squeaked, looking around at the void. She must have already been going insane. That _had_ to be it. She was beginning to hear voices! But the voice didn't respond. She tried to think to how the voice sounded to try and connect it to someone. That's when she realized who it sounded like: her mom, Ashleigh. It was crazy. But was it? She felt like she couldn't trust or believe anything in this strange dream realm. She looked at the stained glass pillar below her. It was pink, white, red and gold. She didn't know what "inside her heart" meant, but she did feel connected to this place. _Somehow_.

_Go on. I know you can do it._

It _was_ Ashleigh! She only had vague memories of her mom, but it _had_ to be her. The girl slowly walked forward towards the edge of the pillar, where stained glass stairs revealed themselves. She slowly walked up them. Staring forward at the dark space made her feel like she was on a tightrope. But she quickly looked forward at the next pillar to try and diminish her dizziness. When she got up to the second platform, she noticed these strange shadow creatures. One leaped at her, so she pushed it away and it puffed in a cloud of smoke. Then it appeared right at the edge of the platform. "What _are_ those things?"

_Heartless. Dark creatures. They're what's left behind after a heart is consumed._

"Consumed by what?" Delilah asked, beginning to get a bit curious.

_Darkness._

"Oh."

_But you have the power to defeat them. You have a warm, big heart. Use that to your advantage._

"Um, how?" Delilah was getting _reaaally_ confused now. None of this made sense. All of this was just _so_ vague.

_Call to your heart, darling. Embrace it._

Delilah felt like screaming right now. What in the flying frick was she supposed to do? She didn't have any experience with this magic stuff. But she sighed and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. _Embrace your heart,_ she echoed in her head, trying to take the voice's advice. On instinct, she held out her arm and she felt something form in her hand. She opened one eye. noticing a strange weapon. She quickly opened her other eye and observed the thing in her hand. It looked like a form of oversized key. "What is this..?" she muttered to herself.

_A keyblade. Now you have the ability to banish the darkness. Go on and fight._

The girl looked at all the shadow creatures- heartless. She swung her keyblade at the monsters, taking them out one by one. Once she got rid of all the heartless on the platform. she walked up to the third platform. Once she got up there, the platform rumbled. She squeaked, taken aback. She held her head, everything beginning to spin. She felt nauseous for a moment before looking forward.

In front of her was an especially large and intimidating heartless. It looked like a gigantic medusa, with snake hair and beady red eyes. Delilah gulped, backing up. All the confidence she built up kicking around the small monsters, no matter how little, drained away. Her face turned pale and she suddenly felt weak in the knees.

_Don't be afraid. I know you can do it._

Delilah frowned and let out a sigh. She jumped up and did as much as she could to get some damage on the monster. It simply swiped her back, causing her to scrape her skin against the floor. She panted, getting back up. She was going to try again until she wittled away at the heartless' health. It took _all_ of her energy just to get the damn thing down for good. She tried everything at first, but she was just too short to get up to its head. Eventually she thought of Achilles, striking its heal Surprise of all surprises, it worked. So she lashed at it's heal, that being the heartless' clear weak spot until it withered away. Once she had finally defeated it, she collapsed onto the floor, feeling exhausted.

Delilah groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately hit with golden sunlight. Just by the feel of the ground, she could tell it was a grass field or something. She slowly got up, wondering where she was _now_. She looked around. She was in the yard of a large, abandoned mansion apparently. After debating with herself over what she should do, she decided to just explore the mansion. So she nonchalantly opened the door and hopped on in. Inside it seemed to be dilapidated and empty. There were tattered sheets over all the tables and house stuff, like ghost objects. She peeked into what seemed like a relaxing room to find a complete _fallen_ _chandelier_ of all things. Eventually she heard.. _someone_ in one of the rooms.

She slowly opened the door, meekly. She saw a tall man in red bandages, talking with a younger girl. Delilah quickly hid behind the door when the man left. After he walked past her, she slowly walked inside the room with the girl still inside. She was marveled at how pure white the room was. Her mouth was agape at all the drawings on the walls. She suddenly felt her own creativity paled in comparison to this girl's sheer ability to make that many pictures.

"Wh-Who?" She could hear the other girl whisper under her breath. Delilah slowly turned over to the girl and sat down at the table, taking the seat across from her. "I-I've never seen you before. You're new. Who are you?"

"My name is Delilah Evergreen. But I'm okay with Del, too." She took the time to examine the other girl's appearance. She seemed about her age, with long, bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like a shyer version of Melody. The girl was also wearing a pretty white dress that matched her room. She currently had a sketchbook and some crayons in hand, held close to her chest in a clear nervous gesture.

"My name is Namine."

"Oh, hello Namine." Delilah smiled rather shyly. "Where is this place?"

"Twilight Town," Namine replied. "That man that just left, he goes by DiZ. We're here to restore the memories of.. someone important to me."

"Oh, who?"

"His name is Sora. I owe him after all that I did to him before." Delilah smiled.

"Well, I think it's really nice you're doing all of this for him. Is there anyway I could help?" Namine's head shot up, clearly surprised at that proposition.

"You would.. help me?"

"Of course!" Namine fell silent for a moment, staring down in contemplation.

"....Alright. I'll trust you. There's someone in this Twilight Town by the name of Roxas. He's the key to restoring Sora's memories.."

"Well, where is this Roxas guy?" Delilah asked casually, raising an eyebrow. She looked back at Namine with a patient expression. Roxas was a weird name, but she didn't wanna complain.

"He has.. friends he.." Namine hesitated. "This is a simulation. I don't know how you got here, but I altered Roxas' memories. As far as he knows, this is just a normal summer vacation. I did that to ease him into joining together with Sora eventually. If he doesn't do that, Sora's memories can't be fully restored." The smaller girl tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Because, he's a Nobody."

"Um.. Excuse me?"

"Ah, you must be confused. I assume you know about the Heartless, right?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"A Nobody is what's left of a soul and body after a heart is eaten by a Heartless. Someone with a particularly strong will to live on can make a human-like Nobody." _Sure, why not?_ Delilah nodded, just going with the madness.

"Okay. Roxas is a Nobody?"

"Correct. So am I. He came from Sora. That's why he needs to join back with him." Delilah pursed her lips. Okay, okay. She could get Roxas and bring him back to Namine. How hard would that be?

"Very well then. I'll go find Roxas. What do I do when I find him?"

"Befriend him. Make him trust you. We don't need him right away, but if we can get him to trust you, you can help us convince him when the time is right." Delilah suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach. She didn't like how it sounded. It meant she would be specifically manipulating Roxas. Who was a _complete stranger_. But she didn't see what else to do.

"I-I understand." The girl glanced over to see Namine looking down sheepishly, and she felt she knew what it meant. She was suddenly struck with overwhelming guilt. She knew Namine hadn't meant to try and force her, and she clearly felt guilty over it. Which made Delilah clam up.

Moments passed by and everything went quiet. Delilah looked around the pure white surroundings one last time before letting out a small sigh. She slowly got up, gently pushing in the chair. "I'll see you later, Namine. I guess I'll go look for Roxas."

As the brunette had one foot out the door, Namine opened her mouth. " He's normally at their usual spot. Under the train tracks."

"Got it!" Delilah exited Namine's room, and went out of the mansion. She went straight through the woods, eventually coming across a whole in a brick wall. She crawled through it with ease, thanking the universe for her small stature when she came out the other side. She wasn't expecting much, honestly, but she was in complete _awe_.

It was a town. Come to think about it, Delilah remembered that Namine _did_ mention a Twilight Town. That must've been where she was. Walking around and taking everything in, she found numerous shops. A couple skateboards were scattered around the street, apparently free to use. As she continued exploring, she found a neon green " _Help Wanted_ " sign for-

Munny? What the heck was munny? She thought it was money, but it was spelled munny. She just went out on a limb and assumed it was currency. Del figured she's keep that in mind, in case she wanted to buy sweets or something. Once she'd memorized all the jobs, she continued along her little journey.

There was a trolley-train thing in the middle of everything. And in the middle of the track for that trolley was a sweet shop with a neon sign. Lots of signs and things were neon, actually. This town felt oddly homely. She was afraid she'd feel isolated and out of place. but apart from some minor details in aesthetic, this felt like a normal old town. And she felt comfortable with that. She walked around, not really paying attention to much. At least, until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh! Hello! You must be new here!" Delilah jumped a little, turning around to face the person behind her. The girl who tapped on her shoulders had brown hair with emerald green eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt with brown baggy pants.

"Oh, hi. I'm Delilah Evergreen!" Delilah grinned a little, before noticing she had friends with her. There was a chubby dude with black hair, a red and white sweatband, with a white and red shirt and jogging pants. There was a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing camo pants. The last boy seemed to be especially shy, smiling only a little.

"Nice to meet you, Delilah! I'm Olette! This is Hayner, Pence, and Roxas."

The girl pursed her lips. Now it was go time. Delilah froze up for a moment before she just nodded again.

"Nice to meet you all!" Del echoed. "Yeah, I am new here, to be honest. Just got here, actually. What do you all do here?" Olette grinned.

"Hmm, we like to just lay around at The Usual Spot. We also try sitting up on that large clock tower and eat ice cream as often as we can." Delilah's eyes suddenly got wide with excitement.

"Oooh? Ice cream?" She squeaked, suddenly smiling like a doof.

"Mhm! You could come with us if you'd like!"

"I'd love to!"

"Great!" Olette turned around to the others. "What do you all think? We got enough munny to let Delilah eat some ice cream on the clock tower with us?"

"Hey, hey! If we just let other people in on our habits, it won't be special will it?" Hayner pointed out with an annoyed expression. Olette playfully rolled her eyes, and Pence chuckled.

"You know you want some new blood as much as the rest of us, Hayner!" Olette joked. They then walked all started walking away. "Come on, Del!" The girl quickly picked up her pace to catch up with the group. She eventually started panting a little, causing the friends to stop in their tracks.

"H-Hold on! I got short legs, you know!" Delilah joked, taking a moment to get her stamina back before finally racing to meet up with the four. Once she was finally in the group, she looked at Roxas. This would be hard to do.. _Very_ hard..


	2. Twilight Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dive into the heart, Delilah wakes up in an all new place with a new weapon.

"Here you go!" Pence handed Delilah her ice cream. She studied the light, turquoise bar for a moment, wondering what flavor on earth it was. She wasn't strange, so she just decided to ask Pence.

"What flavor is it?" Delilah asked, genuinely curious. Pence smirked, causing her to get a little nervous. But it genuinely seemed more playful than malicious.

"You'll see," He chirped. "It's a mystery. Just wait until we get up to the clock tower, okay? You can hold off until then, right?"

"Sure," Delilah replied, nonchalantly. Hayner led the group up a hill to a train station right at the top. The group made their way behind the station to a dark, tight space with a ladder. Through a perilous climb that Del was decidedly _not_ happy about, they finally got to the top of the tower. Once they got situated by dangling off the edge of the ledge, they began eating their ice cream. Delilah slowly started to bite into the ice cream bar before wincing from the coldness clashing against her sensitive tooth.

"Whad'ya think?" Hayner asked. Once Del got over the initial pain, she mulled over the flavor. 

"Hmm, it's sweet and salty.." Delilah muttered. "Does it have _actual_ salt in it?"

"Actually, yeah! Surprise! It's Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Olette explained. 

"Ohh!" Delilah didn't quite understand, but she actually _did_ like the sea salt ice cream. She definitely thought she could do this more often. 

"So, Del, go on and tell us more about yourself!"

"I, uh, I have a sister." Delilah admitted, a little awkwardly. 

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Melody." A vision suddenly burst through in her head. She remembered a man wearing a black cloak..

She held her head, wincing from the headache she just got. 

"Del, you okay? You're spacing out on us." Hayner asked in a tone of voice the girl hadn't heard before. Delilah slowly turned to the boy, smiling.

"I-I'm fine, really." It wasn't a lie. She just had a headache, was all. The only thing that worried her was that it came on so.. suddenly. But as long as it didn't happen again, she didn't wanna freak out just yet. To help calm herself down, she looked at the sunset. "Is the sky always like this?"

"Yep." Hayner admitted, bluntly. Delilah smiled. _Guess that's why they call it Twilight Town_..

Delilah decided to bunk in with Olette, since she didn't have anywhere else to go and it would have been weird to stay in a house with one of the guys. The next day, Olette showed her to The Usual Spot. Hayner was stomping around, complaining about someone. 

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" He growled. Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" The girl asked, wondering why Hayner was so furious. 

"Seifer's gone too far this time!" Olette exclaimed. Now Del was even more confused.

"Who's Seifer? And what'd he do?'

"Stuff's been disappearing all around Twilight Town. And Seifer's been accusing us of being the thieves! And now everyone and their mothers are treating us like kleptos!" 

"Oh..." Delilah fell silent, trying to think of a solution. There were a few minutes of quietness, as the group tried to think of a way out of their predicament. She could see Olette turn to Roxas, and him shrugging.

"Uh, well.. We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Good as anything I guess!" Delilah noted, agreeing with Roxas. Everyone got up to go confront Seifer first to clear their names. Pence grabbed a camera, only for his eyes to grow wide. 

"All our ______ are gone!" _What?_ Pence was taken aback, holding his throat. What was he trying to say? And why wasn't he saying it? This world was getting weirder and weirder by the second. 

"All our ______, gone?" Hayner echoed, not being able to say photo, either. Olette covered her mouth in a mix of surprise and horror.

"You can't say ______, why not?" 

"We can't say ______?" Delilah's eyes widened. She covered her mouth. Her mouth was moving, but the sound of the word wasn't coming out and she was completely mute for the duration of the word. It was like some weird audio glitch on a video game or something. Surely she could have said the word, she wasn't from here. But she was apparently subject to the rules of this town. A weird town, to be sure. After that disturbing revelation, they went over to Seifer.

There wasn't much to him. He just kinda seemed like a generic, stuck-up jerk. He reminded her of Hayner, but without all the likability or charm. But Delilah was rooting for Roxas through the match. He was really the only person she _could_ root for, really. After Roxas kicked Seifer's ass, Pence took a picture of the victor. 

When.. _something_ whisked by and snatched the camera, both Delilah and Roxas went into go mode. They both ran after the creature, back to a place Delilah recognized: the mansion. At the mansion, the creature stopped and she could finally get a good look at it. It was white with a slender body, had a _zipper_ for a mouth, and had blue streaks on the sides that _glowed_. 

Roxas' struggle stick turned into a large, key-like weapon: a keyblade. As if on instinct, Delilah could feel something appear in her hand. Lo and behold, it was her own keyblade. A pink, white and gold one with an ornate design. It looked super fancy, and Del couldn't help but appreciate it for a moment. Then, she looked at the creature.

"Alright, thief! Prepare to get the smackdown of your life!" She lunged at it, slicing it with her keyblade. But it dodged her attack and headed straight for Roxas. "Roxas! Use your weapon!' Roxas swung his keyblade at the monster, slicing it straight into two. All of the missing photos fell delicately onto the ground, 

"These are all the photos!" Delilah exclaimed. She paused for a moment, before grinning. "I can say photo again!" She got rid of her keyblade, taking some of the photos in her arms. "Come on, let's get these back to the others." Roxas nodded, taking some of the photos into his arms as well.

After a while of walking, Delilah decided to try striking up some conversation. "So, what's been happening lately?" Roxas stared at Delilah for a moment before chuckling.

"Not much. Why?" Delilah shrugged.

"Just curious." Roxas looked down at the ground for a long time before looking back to Delilah with a slight, soft smile. 

"Hey, can I tell you something? Promise to keep it a secret?" Delilah paused, before turning to the blond boy and nodding.

" 'Course, Roxas! Whad'ya wanna tell me?"

"I've been having these.. strange dreams lately. And you know how I got held back before we went to talk to Seifer? I swear I like, fainted or something. It's just really odd. I dunno if anyone else would believe me. I guess I just needed someone to tell it to to get it off my chest." Delilah pursed her lips. She forced a smile.

"Oh, I understand! What are your dreams about?" Delilah asked, the words slipping from her mouth. 


End file.
